


I don't need you

by snowrabbit



Series: Tiramisu [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:38:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowrabbit/pseuds/snowrabbit
Summary: Blaine approached him again





	

**Author's Note:**

> Edited so that it'll flow better. Now part of a series (what am i doing -_-')
> 
> Inspired by Maroon 5's Animals.

The club was dark, loud, hot with warm bodies swirling around. People move without regards to the beat of the bass in the background. Neon lights blink in a migraine-inducing pattern. Blaine sauntered to one end of the room, towards the darkest corner there was. His eyes yet to see him, but he can smell his scent even from the doorway. He got stopped by a few guys vying for attention, but Blaine was on a mission.

He could already see the target. Tall with spiky hair and impeccable clothes, pale as always, even when Blaine was sure the temperature in the club could be near boiling. Blaine smirk when he saw the scowl on that pale face as he noticed Blaine’s approach.

“Hey there,” he greeted, all suave and sexy. The scowl remained. “Oh, you don’t have to pretend, love. I know you’re happy to see me.”

“Piss off, Anderson.”

“You brushed me off last time. And I see that it didn’t do you any good. Barely holding on, are we?”

Kurt went paler. Blaine didn’t know it was possible. But it wasn’t unexpected. Blaine knew normal people couldn’t sustain Kurt for long. It wasn’t like last time was a first time; he got brushed off often. He wasn’t bragging, but only Blaine could satisfy Kurt. Blaine caged Kurt against the wall and watched Kurt’s expression go from uninterested to possibly murderous.

“I don’t need you,” Kurt spat, but his hands were already gripping Blaine’s waist.

“I know,” Blaine whispered in Kurt’s ears, inhaling his unique scent as he went along.

Kurt flipped them roughly. Blaine hit the wall and was kissed before he could take a breath. It got dirty very fast and soon Kurt was dragging his hands all over and sucking at his nape.

“That desperate, huh? I knew he wouldn’t last you even a week. Why pretend he was me when you can have me?”  
Kurt growled. He licked over the spot and bit, drawing blood. Blaine let his thought wander to the beginning of this delightful mistake.

 

He was young and still learning the ways of the world when they met. Kurt was something he was foreign to, tall and pale with citrus and copper scent. Blaine was intrigue and had approached out of curiosity. Not long after they were in a hotel room, having one hell of a romp. Kurt was a delightful subject, and Blaine went at it rough. He got Kurt pinned to the wall, bent over the edge of the bed, rolling on the floor. They switch midway and Kurt was riding him when he felt the bite at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. It somehow added to the lightheaded feeling of good sex, but Blaine wasn’t that far gone to not have noticed it.

Kurt stopped sucking after their fifth..sixth? orgasms, and laid flat on him.

“Your heart’s still going,” he murmured. “But it won’t be long now."  
Blaine laughed, though weak.

“It’ll keep going. I just need a rest before the full moon.”  
Kurt head snapped up.

“I smell the copper scent. Didn’t take rocket science to figure you out.”  
Kurt stood and went to pull the blinds. Moonlight streamed in and hit Blaine. He glowed a bit, and soon felt his strength return. Kurt was still standing by the window.

“Don’t be like that. Wolves have keener sense of smell than vampires.”

 

He pulled Kurt closer and felt his hardness.

“Come on. I know you need it sweeter. We should go now while the moon is up,” he implored. Kurt grunted and let go. His eyes were shining ice blue instead of the common red. Blaine chuckled. He pushed away from the wall and dragged Kurt out of the club. Kurt resisted halfway.  
They had this dance since the first time. Blaine couldn’t guess what he was thinking. He crowded Kurt’s personal space and whispered, “You can have half the guys in here and it still wouldn’t satisfy you. They’re not me.”

“I don’t need to.”

“Of course.”

Blaine walked away.  
Their kinds weren’t always nice to each other, so Blaine didn’t feel the need to be cordial. Kurt sometime still treat him like enemy. He guessed it was due to the generation gap, but he doesn’t care about such things. He knew Kurt was old blood, because the younglings’ eyes would glow red. Blue was the color of nobles. He never saw others aside from Kurt’s.  
He got as far as the next building before he was pinned to the wall.

“I don’t need you.”

“Yet you’re here," he said, hands going to Kurt's neck.

They were not always agreeable. Kurt usually played uninterested. Blaine was too lazy to indulge him. But the sex was fantastic. It was like they were made for each other. Blaine always knew where to touch to elicit the most delightful sounds and reactions, and Kurt would play him like an instrument, producing the best music there was.

Sometimes they were desperate and all plays went out the window. They’d fuck each other like there’s no tomorrow. Those times were usually initiated by Kurt, having hold out on Blaine’s blood a whole month. Kurt’s kind need regular feeding. Blaine’s kind almost always in heat. It’s a good deal between their kinds, kept them from draining muggles, blood and sex included. But not Kurt. He dabbled in muggles. Blaine thought it was because he’s a noble. Can’t get rid of traditions. But muggle blood could not sustain them for long. Nobles especially.

He was lifted off the ground as Kurt pushed him higher up the wall, and Blaine wrapped his leg around Kurt’s waist. He could feel their erections hot against him. Kurt pushed off and flew them to the roof.

Blaine welcomed the rush of cold air. He got to kissing Kurt even before they landed. Kurt ground their erections together as he sucked on Blaine’s tongue. Clothes were suddenly constricting and disposed of roughly. Kurt massaged Blaine’s cheeks before slipping a finger in. Blaine hissed at the dryness and pain. Soon though, he was moaning obscenely. Kurt didn’t take long before he pushed in. Blaine relished in the pain before the pleasure hit. Kurt fucked hard and fast, ignoring Blaine’s need. He kept going after the first climax. Jizz made the motion smoother and Blaine was huffing hard.

Kurt was mouthing along his jaw, down his neck to the other side of his previous bite. Blaine moan when he bit again and sucked hard. The sensation was something else. It added another level to the pleasure and Blaine was momentarily lost. He felt his release getting closer and pulled at Kurt’s hair. Kurt came up to kiss him, coppery taste all around. Blaine tensed and spilled onto their chests and Kurt shot another load up Blaine’s ass. There was never a sense in using condoms.

They came down slowly from the high. Kurt was holding him tight, too tight for comfort. Blaine let down his legs but didn’t touch the ground.

“I can’t keep you,” he heard Kurt whisper, felt sure he wasn’t supposed to hear.

They went for another round, with Blaine on his fours and fucked hard from behind. He spilled on the concrete roof twice more before the hands on his hip let up. Kurt didn’t even touch him, didn’t need to. Then he was flipped and his back hit the cold floor hard. There would be bruises, but it was full moon. He didn’t care.

Kurt kissed him again, all teeth and tongue. He got another feed in. Then he was up and pulling on his pants. The shirt was a lost cause. He disappeared without another look to Blaine. Blaine knew not to feel hurt. Kurt never stayed. He basked in the moonlight for a while, gathering strength before looking for his clothes. 

They were a lost cause too. Blaine shook his head, transformed and trot home.

**Author's Note:**

> I took liberties with the muggle term (read: normal people)


End file.
